Corbata
by maiteginevra
Summary: Cho tiene los ojos cerrados porque el mundo es más fácil así. Y porque a veces el espeso cabello de Hermione Granger no la deja ver nada más *Femeslash*lemon*regalo de cumpleaños para IsobelHawk* No, niños, por aquí no.


**&&&&&**

**Corbata**

Cuando Cho cierra los ojos lo hace para no pensar. No quiere asumir que es la tonta de Hermione Granger la que roza levemente la piel desnuda de sus hombros perfectamente redondos. No quiere pensar en lo que ha pasado. Ni tampoco en lo que pasará, sólo espera que sea rápido. Por favor, muy rápido.

Y que de paso también sea bueno, como todo lo que hace esa chica que se cree la versión rejuvenecida de MacGonagall.

Por eso, se muerde los labios cuando siente que los botones de su blusa se deslizan, desenredándose. Y respira profundo cuando le siente besar el hueco que se forma en su cuello delgado. Un beso a la vez, luego la lengua le azota donde antes estaba la boca y recorre ese rastro invisible de saliva que ha dejado ahí.

Cho no entiende por qué le ha dejado la corbata. Ni siquiera le ha dejado los sostenes, y Hermione Granger balancea aquel trozo de tela, que brilla con los colores de Ravenclaw, de un lado a otro mientras entierra sus dientes en sus pezones oscuros.

Ninguna de las dos dice mucho. En realidad no dicen nada. Cho sólo deja que Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor, desgarre la piel que se esconde bajo un escaso vello púbico. Deja también que aquellos dedos se hundan en la humedad que envuelve de pronto a Cho y que haga y deshaga círculos imaginarios sobre los pliegues que abren paso a la carne más abierta y rosada. Aquella zona más sensible.

Se siente extraña, miserablemente rara, por eso sigue con los ojos cerrados y le dan de pronto ganas de decirle cosas en la lengua de su madre. Pero lanzar exclamaciones orientales sería demasiado bizarro, de manera que Cho sólo vuelve a respirar intensamente mientras siente que algo dentro de sus entrañas se agita y luego se derrite. Se escurre hasta llegar a los dedos de Hermione.

Y mientras su pecho sube y baja lentamente, no puede evitar pensar que quizá esa chica nunca tuvo nada con Harry. Por que cómo, Merlín, cómo.

Sin embargo, en un breve lapso de lucidez se da cuenta que podría ser de la misma forma que ella sucumbió. Porque Hermione Granger es esa clase de personas que proyectan una imagen totalmente distinta al ser que se esconde en el interior. No ha necesitado mucho tiempo para que Cho se quede sin ropa, salvo por la corbata, no ha necesitado grandes palabras, ni muchos gestos. Sólo un encuentro en el baño de chicas.

Pero quizá la culpa no es de Hermione, quizá si Cho no estuviera tan...sensible.

Probablemente si no estuviese llorando en el baño, como cual Myrtle, Hermione Granger no se hubiese acercado a ella a preguntarle con esa voz de monja servicial.

- ¿Todo en orden?

Y Cho piensa que si ella fuera un poco más fuerte, aquellas lágrimas no se hubiesen escapado de sus ojos, ni menos aún ese sollozo de animal lastimado. Y no hubiesen existido jamás ese abrazo improvisto en que la envolvió Hermione, esperando que todos los problemas del mundo desaparecieran con ese sencillo gesto.

No habrían existido manos sujetando con fuerza su espalda. No se hubiesen encontrado jamás los dos pechos prominentes, ni se hubiesen rozado los vientres cubiertos con las túnicas. Quizás Cho nunca hubiese enterrado su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, ni hubiese respirado el perfume de ella mezclado con el del detergente de ropa que suele impregnar sus prendas. Probablemente no se hubiese sentido de pronto tan embriagada, ni tan sola, ni tan susceptible. Ni tan sofocada.

Quizás Cho jamás hubiese movido ligeramente su cabeza hasta el cuello de Hermione, cubierto por su frondosa cabellera, y hubiese alzado la nariz, en busca de aquel punto donde late su perfume, ni hubiese seguido deslizándose por la mandíbula tensa de Hermione Granger. Y no la habría besado, tan de improvisto como ese abrazo original. Así, sin pedir permiso, ni disculpas. Cho llegó súbitamente hasta la boca de la chica de Gryffindor y le besó con una fuerza desgarradora, apretándola a ella, sujentándola al mundo a través de la corbata de Hermione. Cuando se dió cuenta que su beso no era correspondido se sintió tonta. Quizás algo más herida. Y por eso insistió tanto con su lengua hasta que la boca de Hermione se abrió, quizás para tomar algo de aire, y ambas lenguas se encontraron en la oscuridad donde brilla la saliva y los labios se enredan y se estrujan queriendo deshacer el espacio que puede haber entre ellos, y la lengua de Cho invade la de Hermione, mientras las narices de ambas se rozan la punta. Una levemente humedecida, la otra algo ensanchada, hambrienta de más oxígeno.

Después todo se volvió borroso, un concierto de manos que dejaban caer la ropa al suelo mojado del baño de chicas. Cho cree que primero fue la falda, o quizás las bragas. No lo tiene claro, pero quién quiere tener esas cosas claras cuando te das cuenta que el aire de pronto se te hace poco. Y la escasez de oxigeno no se debe a que la lengua de Hermione se haya colado en el lugar donde antes estaban sus manos. No tiene nada que ver con que haya intentado cincelar esculturas invisibles con la carne de Cho, mezclado saliva con líquidos más espesos, ni que intentara identificar exactamente a qué sabía. Sino que se debe a que las manos de Hermione aprietan más y más el nudo de la corbata de Ravenclaw, mientras constata si los pezones de Cho son dulces, salados o ácidos.

Y Cho sigue con los ojos cerrados porque está segura que si los abre el mundo se desdibujará bajo sus párpados curiosamente rajados. Y que quizás las pocas cosas que logre identificar no serán ni la mitad de interesantes que las que ve en medio de la oscuridad. Porque la boca de Hermione puede ser la de cualquiera. Quizás la de Cedric o la de Harry. Y cuando evalúa dichas posibilidades la invaden unas ganas irracionales de lanzarle lejos, desde los hombros o la cabeza. Abre los ojos lentamente y descubre la irregular cabellera de Hermione, y luego cuando ésta alza la frente, descubre sus enigmáticos ojos castaños, similares a un río barroso y turbulento, mirarle de una manera desgarradora.

Y es entonces cuando se da cuenta que no quiere que esa boca sea de nadie más.

Cierra los ojos de nueva cuenta, mientras sus pulmones parecen encogerse, y algo hace que su corazón golpeé más fuerte contra su pecho, algo hace que sienta las mejillas coloradas, el aire más escaso si es aún posible. Que las venas se les vacíen de pronto y que por ellas sólo corra fuego. Que se sienta ansiosa e histérica, que quiere que le muerdan fuerte, que Hermione Granger hunda los dientes con fuerza entremedio de la piel suave y tersa de sus senos. Y que le meta mano descaradamente porque necesita urgentemente que alguien le toque ahí.

Pero Hermione Granger no hace lo que Cho quiere, como es de esperar, y le muestra nuevos caminos que jamás pensó que le aliviarían. Enreda una mano entre sus cabellos sedosos y jala de ellos con fuerza. Le está tirando el pelo, la está ahorcando y le muerde los senos. Y ¡maldición! porque Cho siente que su temperatura ha subido veinte grados y que ahora la humedad entre sus piernas es mayor, que no puede aguantarse los jadeos y cree que en cualquier momento se corre así, sin más.

Y, ahora, por eso no abre los ojos. Porque tiene miedo que todas las cosas que siente no sean más que una cruel obra de su imaginación. Pero está segura que es real cuando siente que si le aprieta el cuello un poco más, o si le sigue jalando los cabellos o mordiendo, se va a morir ahí. En medio de un baño cuyo suelo está mojado. Y es entonces que piensa que será exactamente como Myrtle, pero un segundo después no piensa nada más porque su cuerpo se acelera y se agita, se encoge y es maltratado con la misma intensidad con que Hermione maniobra su corbata. Cho se dilata, sus labios brillan, suspira, se queja y luego explota, como si fuera una supernova.

Y su espalda desnuda se desliza por los muros fríos de Hogwarts, con los ojos cerrados, se sienta en el suelo repleto de agua. Se moja las nalgas desnudas y el hueso de su pelvis choca con las piedras algo mugrosas. No sabe si Hermione está ahí o no. No sabe nada, ni quiere saber tampoco. Hasta cree que le vendría muy bien un trozo de pastel o un poco de chocolate. Y es entonces cuando ocurre, cuando alguien le sacude desde los hombros y ella lentamente abre los ojos y observa lo que le rodea.

Hay más gente, vestida por supuesto, con las cabezas hundidas en sus respectivos calderos. Hay bancos, hay frascos con líquidos horribles donde están suspendidos los interiores de diversos animales. Es una sala oscura, salpicada de polvo que asciende en círculos, al igual que los vapores del caldero que tiene frente a ella. Su compañera de banco le sigue sacudiendo los hombros hasta que Cho enfrente la realidad.

Todo era una alucinación.

Está en clases de pociones y ha tenido un sueño raro, probablemente ocasionado por el extraño brebaje que Snape les ha ordenado preparar. Pestañea una y otra vez y se mueve ligera en su asiento. Siente su entrepierna humedecida y cuela sus dedos entremedio de su pelo, para guiarlo detrás de su oreja. Su compañera le mira de un modo inquietante, como si quisiera adivinar que ha ocurrido, pero Cho no da paso a preguntas. Toma su pluma y apunta un par de garabatos, sólo como un distractor.

- Cho... -la voz de la chica es tensa, como si estuviese preocupada. - ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? ¿Por qué parece lastimado?.

Se lleva la mano hasta donde hace un momento no sentía ni la más leve molestia, sus dedos son testigos de relieves extraños y cuando se toca justo ahí, le duele. Se queda helada, pensando. ¿Realmente fue una alucinación?

Sabe que tiene marcas, que la piel del cuello está más sensible, quizás lastimada. Sabe que debe lucir horrible y que tendrá que ponerse algún ungüento. Pero no sabe qué es lo que exactamente ocurrió.

Cho alza sus ojos rasgados hasta su compañera y responde, poco convencida.

- No es nada. -Contesta con la voz entrecortada. -Creo...creo que me apretaba un poco la corbata.

**&&&&&**

* * *

**N. de Autora: **Lo sé, el fic es muy malo, pero eso es culpa mia. En todo caso está inspirado por un fanart de Isobel Hawk. Y este fic es para ella también, es su regalo de cumpleaños. *suelta los globos* Si quieren ver el fanart en comento, ésta es la dirrección. http : // isobelhawk. livejournal. com / 25967 . html # cutid1 (Sólo tienen que sacar los espacios.) El fanart es precioso, asi que vale la pena echarle un ojo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
